


One Way Street, the Only Way is Forward

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [27]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember 2020, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Returning home can be bittersweet.
Relationships: Joey Gladstone/Jesse Katsopolis
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 12
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	One Way Street, the Only Way is Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember prompt: Memory Lane

“Welcome to Memory Lane,” their cab driver says, gesturing toward a street that is actually named, Memory Lane. “It’s a one-way street. The only way onward is forward.” He chuckles at his own joke, and glances in the rearview mirror to check on their reaction. 

“And here I thought that I was the comedian,” Joey says. He does a ba-da-da-dap on the backseat of the passenger seat, and the cabbie laughs.

Jesse rolls his eyes. “I’m surrounded by funny guys.”

“But you love me the best,” Joey says, wrapping an arm around Jesse and giving him a side hug.

“We’ve only just met,” the cabbie says. “Give me a couple hours, and he’ll be singing a different tune.”

“Are we there yet?” Jesse asks, and Joey kisses him on the cheek.

“Hold your horses, we’ll be there in a few,” the cabbie says. 

When it looks like Jesse’s going to snap at the cabbie, Joey grasps his hand and squeezes it, knowing that Jesse is just nervous about returning to the place where they’d lived for so long. The place where they fell in love with Danny Tanner’s three little girls, and then with each other. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Joey says, casting his voice low enough that the cabbie won’t hear.

“I know,” Jesse says, voice just as quiet. He squeezes Joey’s hand, and smiles. “It’s just...it’s been so long. The girls are all grown up, DJ’s got kids of her own, and--”

“We’ll be there for her, just like we were there for Danny after Pamela died,” Joey says. 

“Thanks,” Jesse says. 

“Anytime,” Joey says. “You know I’ve got your back, and both of us will have DJ’s.”

“We will, won’t we?” Jesse gives him a half smile.

Joey nods, and leans in to give him a kiss. They both ignore the cabbie’s whistle, and only part when they pull up to the curb of the house where they’d made so many memories years ago.

“Ready to make more memories?” Joey asks. 

“Yeah,” Jesse says. “As long as you’re by my side.”

“Always,” Joey promises.


End file.
